The use of entertainment service providers for downloading entertainment content has recently become widespread. For example, downloading from the iTunes Store, Google Play, etc. is now one of the most common methods employed by consumers for acquiring music and video content. With so much entertainment content commonly being stored on user storage devices, such as hard disk drives and solid state drives, copyright protection of digital entertainment content is an important issue.
Many techniques have been used for copyright-protection of digital content stored by end-users, typically involving the format of the digital content and/or the application layer of the device used to play the digital content. Unfortunately, reverse engineering of copyright-protection software, which is generally present on a player device, is often practicable, and results in unauthorized copying of the copyright-protected digital content. In light of the above, there is a need in the art for more robust copyright-protection of digital content stored by an end-user.